


Incorrect guesses

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Serendipity [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Markus guessed many times what Simon's occupation was, he could have never in his lifetime guess what he really was.





	Incorrect guesses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings. 
> 
> Sooooo, I found these drabbles sitting on my computer and decided to clean them up as a gift to my wonderful friend @Zecz_Bunny on twitter. If you're not following them....what are you waiting for? -_-'
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!<33333333

Simon had money. This was nothing new to Markus. Simon seemed to have no care of the amount of money he spent on Markus. The younger man, of course, assumed this was because of Simon's age. Simon_ was_ much older than him, and although Markus didn't know what Simon did for a living, he understood that he was well off because of it. Since Simon was single, this explained in Markus' mind, that he simply didn't have many responsibilities to spend his surplus money on.

This was incorrect.

Markus had come to learn that Simon _didn't_ work. He, in fact, had never worked a day in his life. Not in a conventional way at least. Markus understood this as soon as he had stepped into Simon's incredible penthouse. He took one look around the luxurious place --so luxurious in fact, that Markus knew he would have never stepped foot inside it if he hadn't been_ 'dating'_ Simon--and understood everything. Simon had money because Simon _came_ from money.

This, however, wasn't the type of money a person earned from a well-placed business investment, or a lucky lottery ticket. This was _old_ money. The kind of money that's passed down through _generations_. Simon came from a rich family, and quite obviously from a family that loved him.

One thing was certain, Markus was out of place. To an almost extreme degree.

Markus didn't have the best upbringing. At least not until he found his current foster family, and even she wasn't that well off monetarily. Markus didn't mind this, he had come from worse. She may not have been able to give him everything that he wanted, but she gave him what she could. That, in the end, meant more to Markus than the things he wanted. Nevertheless, Markus in all his eighteen years never thought he would step foot in a place like this.

"Markus, are...you okay?" Markus heard Simon ask in a hesitant tone.

Markus quietly cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah... I just...I just...when you invited me over I didn't expect...all this." He said as he took in the marble flooring, glass chandelier, and decorations that cost more than Markus could ever hope to see money-wise.

Simon scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, please ignore how...exuberant everything is. If I decorated this place, things would be much more ...simple. Sadly, my sister...well, try saying no to her and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

Markus tried to laugh, but it came out more than a little pathetic. He felt so...beneath Simon. When Markus first asked Simon out, he was well aware of their differences. Mostly in age. Yet, Markus didn't care about that. He freaking felt something with Simon that he hadn't ever felt with anyone else, and he wanted to see where it would go. Most people would say that was because he was _young_, but he didn't think that his age should be a deciding factor in _anything_.

Markus fucking_ hated_ anyone who said that he was a _child_ when it came to making decisions. As though because of his _age_, he was incapable of making them. Markus had been making his own decisions since he was seven-years-old. He had no choice otherwise if he wanted to survive his original home life. Markus had seen and done things that people Simon's age had only seen in dramatic edgy movies. Sure, Markus_ was_ young...but he was by no means immature or _blind_ to the decisions he made.

Even so, that didn't stop the looks he got when he was with Simon. Markus didn't care what other people thought. He had stopped caring a long time ago. Although sometimes he could see that Simon was a little... uncomfortable by these gazes. When questioned he adamantly admitted that he wanted to keep seeing Markus, but the looks were still there regardless.

Now, it was Markus's turn to be uncomfortable. Because, there was no way that he could ever match this lifestyle in any way, shape, or form.

Markus jerked when Simon grasped his shoulder. He was gently turned around to face the older man. "Are you really okay, Markus?"

Markus huffed a small laugh, but if his shoulder's slouched he honestly didn't care at this point. "Yeah, it's just...I knew that you had money...but...I didn't expect....this? What exactly is it your family does?"

Simon bit his lips dramatically, and he glanced away from Markus. Markus felt like a stone was sinking in his stomach. "Well...basically...they're what you would call... modern aristocrats. My mother comes from an old wealthy family in France, and my father...well...he's actually... a part of the...royal family... in the Netherlands."

Markus nearly choked on his own spit. Did... Did Simon just says that he was fucking _royalty_?! He forced himself to speak calmly. "In...what way is he related?"

Simon risked a glance at him, but with the way he wincing he looked like he was in pain."He's...a prince."

Markus felt like he couldn't breathe. Simon quickly tried to calm him.

"It--It's okay Markus, you don't have to worry! He's like 13th in line for the throne, most people don't even pay attention to us! To me. Especially since I moved to America!"

Markus blinked rapidly his mouth opening and closing for words. "I--I--I mean...don't you think you could have told me this a little _sooner_?! I--I just...this isn't exactly SMALL news!"

Simon sighed, his shoulders drooping a little. "I tend to try and not lead with that. Can you imagine how that would have sounded? 'Oh hey, Markus, I think you're cute-- "Markus blushed. "--oh, by the way, I'm fucking royalty.' You can't tell me that wouldn't have scared you off." Markus held back a frown because Simon was absolutely right.

Simon shook his head running his hand through his blonde locks, continued on. "One of the agreements I had with my parents if I moved out here, is that I can stay as long as I keep a low profile." Simon shrugged. "Plus...I really didn't want to scare you away. I really do like you, Markus. The reason that I didn't show up for our first date was because my sister had flown in for a surprise visit. She's nosy as HELL, and if I had even attempted leave or text you while she was here...well...that's the reason anyway."

Markus nodded. He...supposed he could understand that. He could also tell, that Simon didn't really have the best relationship with his sister if his face was anything to go by.

Markus fidgeted. "So...does that mean that you're a prince too?" Markus really didn't understand how this worked.

Simon bit his lip and nodded. "I'm fifteenth in line for the throne, and that'll keep dropping if my sister decides to have children."

Markus nodded. "What about if you decide to have children?" Markus knew this was a random stupid question, but he wanted to know! Simon kept that he was a Prince a secret. What else was he keeping from Markus? Did he have any children he was hiding away?

Simon offered him a small smile and Markus felt his heart flutter. "I can't have children, Markus."

Markus winced and instantly regretted asking. "Oh...sorry,"

Simon waved him away. "It's okay. I've known for a while now."

Simon cleared his throat. "Markus...I know that I've been less than truthful. Yet...after these last few dates, I've realized just how much I _like _you. I want to open up more of myself to you. However, that means... _you _being open to a lifestyle...like this. I go to_ a lot_ of events Markus with a lot of prestigious and sometimes condescending company. These are things I have to do. It has been this way since I was a kid and it'll remain that way until I die. It's not a life that I like, or particularly want...but it's the life that I have. Can you accept that...this about me?"

Markus looked into Simon's eyes. He glanced around the room, once more before settling his eyes on Simon's. He honestly didn't think he could ever be okay with this. He was incredibly out of place in this lifestyle...but even so...at this moment... he couldn't imagine his life without Simon. He was still the same guy Markus had been seeing, he just had Prince attached to his name now. As long as Simon stayed the same, Markus figured he could get used to everything else.

Markus offered him a smile. "Does this mean you're my Prince Charming now?"

Simon blinked in surprise before he huffed a relieved laugh, his smile reaching his eyes. Markus felt his heart melt.

"Only if you want me to be," Simon replied.

Markus smiled. "If I do, do I get a kiss? I always wondered what it would be like to kiss a Prince."

Simon's smile was gentle. He stepped close and Markus felt his heart race. He bit back a smile as Simon cupped his face in both hands. Regardless of all the dates they had, he and Simon had yet to kiss at the end of either of them.

"Who am I to deny such a wonder?"

Markus couldn't help but smile even as Simon pressed their lips together. Markus leaned into the tender press, unable to help himself as warmth poured over him like liquid. It was hard not to get drunk off the taste of Simon's lips, but in the back of his mind, the lucid part of his brain hoped that he hadn't just made a mistake.

It was rather hard to think about, however, while he was wrapped so lovingly in Simon's arms. Feeling the sure way Simon pulled him close around his waist, Markus wasn't quite sure if there was a wrong choice to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Ceeridween99 decides to be 100% self-indulgent with this story don't judge me. 
> 
> Yep, so for those that read the other two parts to this series, you now know the reason for Simon standing Markus up and SO much more. Again this story will be me being self-indulgent...so....don't judge me! xDDDDD (While I did do some research, I know nothing of the royal family in the Netherlands and I have no idea how Simon would even fit. Let me LIVE IN THIS FANTASY! xD)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this sticking fluff anyway. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, my friends!<333333333333333


End file.
